master thief or guardian angel?
by mooneyboys
Summary: When a Master thief saves a Poor mare and her filly something changes inside him. He likes that feeling and decides to act on it. What will happen to him? What will happen to everypony he crosses paths with now that he has this new 'impulse? Rated T for blood, swearing, violence, etc. image credit goes to SandwhichDelta (deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

Master thief or guardian angel?

_Note that the ' ' will be used as thoughts for any character_

The beginning of a new life

'This is too easy' Night thought as he ran across the rooftops in Canterlot. Night has a special target planned for this raid tonight. Tonight he is going to do the unbelievable. He is going to steal Princess Celestia's crown!

Let's back up a bit. Night is rather famous in Equestria but for the wrong reasons. For Night is a Phantom thief! And not just any Phantom thief no! Night is not just a phantom thief he is also a CHANGELING!

But not the usual changeling either. Night is a special case just like Queen Chrysalis. He looks like any old changeling but he can talk. And he is capable of using both his wings and magic. Oh and he capable of living off of solid foods instead of emotions. Anyway back to the present.

Princess Celestia was an open target tonight. She was also a challenge. For years now Night has been all over Equestria stealing the most valuable to the most priceless artifacts with security so good and with so many guards it would put the royal guards to shame.

Rumor in the underground has it that Princess Celestia has agreed to go and attend a couple of charity auctions happening all around Canterlot. It would certainly explain the sudden increase of guards patrolling Canterlot. Speaking of guards…..

Night Jumped onto the nearest rooftop and quickly hid into the shadows. Just in time too for a squad of Pegasus just flew overhead and they are looking at the ground very seriously. When the guards have passed he peaked over the roof and grinned at what he saw.

The roof he is on top of leads into the Canterlot marketplace and he liked what he saw. Not only were there a bunch of Fancy-ass rich ponies lollygagging around but there were dozens if not hundreds of guards around. And standing in the midst of the huge crowd is Princess Celestia in all of her Goddess-like power. Her sister, Princess Luna, sat next to her and it was obvious she was bored.

Some of the citizens of Canterlot that weren't rich or obnoxious idly trotted around waiting for the auction to sell. Even if the Princesses weren't there open auctions like the one in the square were very popular to the general public. Especially since every piece auctioned was a beauty in itself. But those never interested Night. For he set his eyes on the prize.

Night looked around the alleyways; there was always more interesting stuff in the alleyways. In one alleyway there was the local potheads smoking to their hearts content. In another the local illegal betters doing their daily rounds. In another you have the local gangs having a brawl; though the guards are quickly stopping the event.

In the alleyway nearest to Night two thugs surrounded a very scared mare and her filly. Since they were practically next to the building Night was on he could hear the two thugs as they 'chatted'

"It's ok were not going to hurt you 'miss'" The first thug, a unicorn, says. "Yeah we only want to 'have fun' with you while your filly watches," The second thug, a Pegasus, said. The two thugs grin and share a laugh while the even more scared mother screamed for help while holding her filly for dear life.

Unfortunately for her the auction has started so any noise she would have made has been drowned out by the noise of the auction. She couldn't be seen either since it has been two or three hours since sundown and the torches were centered on the auction, not around the alleyways.

Night decided he has seen enough and decided to act. The crown can wait for a bit. Messing with a mare is one thing but with her filly watching? Even the most cold-hearted criminals think that is unthinkable!

Night put on his trademark mask (Think a pony-fied dishonored mask) and jumped down right behind them. "I think the lady has had enough don't you think?" Night says with an air of authority. The two thugs jumped and turned around to face and when they saw Night their faces paled.

Nopony knew what Night really looked like for he always changed his look after every raid. But everypony knew the infamous mask that Night wears. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave or we're going to have problems," Night growls at the two thugs while he takes out two silver daggers and takes a fighting stance on his hind hooves.

The two thugs don't know when they are outmatched; for the unicorn charged his horn and the Pegasus drew a knife and charged Night. Night grinned to himself and said, "Wrong choice," And Night charged the Pegasus.

It was over before they knew what hit them. The Pegasus threw a swing at Night but he easily sidestepped and slashed at him which slit his throat. Night's blades seem to sing as it pierced the Pegasus's flesh. Night took the other knife and threw it at the stunned unicorn. The blade sang as it flew into the cool night air and sang as its deadly point sank into the unicorn. Blood splashed the mare and the filly. Both of them screamed as loud as they could.

Night ran over to the mare and her child and quickly checked if the two are ok. They were terrified out of their minds so with a few quick words Night said, "It's ok. i'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to see if you two are ok." When he said that they both fearfully nodded their heads in understanding. Night went and looked at their wounds. Except for a couple of scratches and bruises the two seem to be fine.

Unfortunately for Night the auction has made a sale and the quiet has settled in on the marketplace when the fighting broke out. Now everypony is staring at Night and the dead bodies their jaws open. One pony snaps out of it and screams, "IT'S PHANTOM THIEF NIGHT!"

That snapped everypony out of their trance and many things happened at once. The guards all rushed Night while ponies of every kind ran and screamed and Celestia... Damn HER! She is smirking at me like she knows how this is going down. But Night has a plan. He always does.

Before he does anything he grabs his knife out of the now dead unicorn and runs straight at the guards. Night's cloak flying right behind him as he ran along the marketplace. Some of the guards slowed down a bit but were quickly pushed ahead by the sheer number of guards. The civilians, both rich and poor alike, were either running around screaming, running and screaming while racing to their houses, or fled into the nearest alleyway.

Before any guards knew what happened Night jumped over their heads while he is turning back into his natural changeling form with his wings extended so he is gliding toward the ground. Green fire rained down on the guards since fire even has to follow the rules of gravity. The guards that were hit by the unnatural green fire screamed in pain as it burned their skin.

Night was already in his changelings before he even hit the ground. Due to the mass of guards it took quite a long while for them to turn around. That gave Night the time he needed. Another advantage of all the guards running at him was that it left the princesses without guards and easy for him to take them out.

By now Princess Luna and Princess Celestia saw him and charged their horns, preparing to attack Night. Night however simply charged his horn in retaliation and before anypony could blink, he launched a sleeping spell at Princess Luna.

There was no escaping the magic blast. The princess of the night took a direct hit and fell right onto the cobblestone streets. Amazingly her crown was still on top of her head but Night did pay too much attention to it.

Before Luna hit the ground Night was already sprinting at Celestia. She had a much quicker reaction time than her sister so she was able to launch two or three spells at the phantom thief. But Night avoided the shots with super-pony agility.

Before Celestia could launch another bombardment of spells Night got within striking distance of the Princes so that if she did try any spells the magical splash would affect her as well. He was also so close that the Royal Guards couldn't use any spells without hitting the princess.

Night rushed toward Celestia without warning and jumped over her head. He was so close that any lower and he would be scraping off of her horn. But that is exactly what Night wanted. With a swipe of one of his hooves he grabs Celestia's neck and with the other hoof he grabs the royal crown of Princess. With a mighty yank Night Pulls off the Crown and with his rear hooves he "pushes" Princess Celestia toward her guards. With the momentum he gained he gained a running start and was 15 feet before the sun princess regained herself.

When she did regain herself she was PISSED! so pissed that her being pissed was a huge understatement. She was so pissed that her mane along with her tail burst into flames and turned the dark into day with-in a one mile radius. With a louder than usual Canterlot voice she screams "GUARDS! DESTROY HIM!"

The sound of dozens if not hundreds of magic death rays and Celestia's giant ball of flame could be heard all the way from Ponyville. The explosion following the noise could be heard all the way to the Crystal Kingdom.

However even though he was only 50 something feet away, every single spell has hit its mark. Which happened to be the second largest building in Canterlot (the biggest building is obviously the castle). The combined forces of magic left nothing behind of the building that was targeted. However the target that they WERE trying to kill wasnt there. All that was left was a cape and a letter.

Celestia walked up the the letter and started reading it. Her eyebrows deepened in anger after she read what was on it. The note just simply said "SUCKER!" Celestia had to use all her willpower to stop herself from destroying all of Canterlot with rage.

With anger clearly evident in her voice the sun goddess says to her captain, "Captain! I want all you guards looking for him! NOW!" Her captain, who is the complete opposite of the former captain of the royal guard and is now prince, Shining Armor, complied without hesitation. Where Shining Armor was brave and social, this captain was cowardly and VERY shy.

As the guards ran around the city and into the crowds of fearful ponies they never saw the orange unicorn that was grinning like a mad-pony walk out of the groups of ponies and to the gates while still grinning. When he got close to the gates he started to giggle and laugh to himself. The guards, who were looking for a changeling or a suspicious pony that doesn't talk, never paid any real attention to the insane looking pony as he left the gates and threw himself in a laughing fit!

When the "pony" was a well enough distance away he changed himself back into a changeling and fell to the floor laughing so hard that he had trouble breathing for the next hour. It was the middle of the night by the time Night has recovered from his laughing fit. He got up from the dirt and picked a random direction to walk. When he did pick a direction he started walking. While he walked he was thinking of the mare and her child he saved

'Why did i save them? i don't even know who they are,' Night asked himself. He spent the rest of the night pondering over why he saved those two. Sure he knew that stuff like that happened all the time and sure he probably noticed if he payed more attention about what was around him instead of focusing on how to break in somewhere while avoiding the guards. So the question is 'Why now? Why did he start helping them now?'

He was still pondering he question when the sun came up and he came across this cheerful looking town. He changed into a dark green earth pony with a magnifying glass with an ant in it. He was wary of the ponies around this town. Particularly a bright pink mare that seemed to follow him wherever he went in this town. He eventually got tired of her and disappeared into a nearby alleyway and came out of another alleyway all the way across the town. He stopped at a local news stand and stared at what he saw.

On the front page of the newspaper it showed a picture of Night helping the mare and her filly. The headline said, "Night: master thief or guardian angel? or both?" Night bought a paper, found a empty bench, sat down and started to read the paper.

The paper was a giant debate whether the Phantom Thief was a Master thief even though he nearly failed to get the crown, a guardian angel by saving the helpless mare and her filly (who gave their entire POV later in the article), or both because of these actions.

Whether or not the public believes he is a hero, thief, or both is their problem. To the mare and her filly Night is their guardian angel. When Night read the part where the two praised him for saving them Night got this feeling in his heart. He has no idea what that feeling is.

But he liked that feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

After reading the article all about him he put the newspaper inside his saddle bags that he put on himself when evading that pink pony. He has trained himself to be the master of doing multiple things without thinking. making him a very powerful spell caster as well. When that small task was done he set off to find the underground of this town.

Every city he has been to. every TOWN he has been to always had an underground so why should this one be any different? Apparently it is a very different town to say the least.

After walking through the entire town, which took an hour give or take a few minutes, he realized that there was no obvious place where the underground entrance would be. In fact there didn't seem to be any suspicious ponies anywhere, which was suspicious.

After realizing this he realized that he is going to need some help. He is going to need somepony who knows most everypony that is worth mentioning. And that means asking. Which comes to the part that stumps the master thief. Who should he ask? Like he said before all these ponies don't look suspicious at all.

Which means nopony looks like a drug dealer, or a thug, or even a snitch that would know everypony in the underground! These ponies are very good at hiding stuff. He was very stumped at finding them even after searching for another half an hour! he got so frustrated that he said, "Fuck it. ill just start asking ponies."

Once he said that he looked around for a pony that looked trustful. He eventually found a trustworthy looking unicorn and went over to ask her. The unicorn was walking around talking to a baby dragon. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, can you help me? i am in need of some help," Night tells The purple Unicorn. The purple Unicorn looks at him with a friendly smile but the dragon on her back gave him a suspicious look. "Oh yeah of course!" She hastily replies. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, how can i help you Mr..." She trailed off since she didn't know his name.

"call me Bug finder," He said to her. When she gave him a very confused he replied by saying, "Its my job. I go all around Equestria looking for rare bugs that are well very rare or aren't discovered. And that's why I'm here right now. I need to find a pony that knows everypony around these parts. Also where in Equestria am I? I have been exploring for so long i have no idea where i am."

If the dragon wasn't suspicious before he certainly is now. Heck even the purple unicorn now known as Twilight Sparkle even looked like she was suspicious of him. Night almost didn't even catch the look she gave him. "I'm surprised you haven'y met her yet. The pony you are looking for is named Pinkie Pie and she usually if not always goes after new ponies in town and throws them a big 'Welcome to Ponyville' party."

"hmm thats very odd. Perhaps she's sick?" the master thief asks Twilight. "Hmm It's possible. Especially with the amount of sugar that pony seems to eat. Though she looked fine when i saw her earlier today," Twilight replies. "Why do you want to see Pinkie pie?" The dragon on Twilight's back asks him. Twilight apparently didnt like what he asked for she scolded him by saying, "SPIKE!? we dont ask those kind of questions to ponies!"

The disguised Night chuckles and before the unicorn can apologize for his behavior he tells them, "It's no problem. You look like trustworthy ponies anyway" Both Twilight and Spike the dragon gave him a very confused look before he continues again. "I'm looking for the entrance to the underground in this town."

Twilight gave a gasp and had a very shocked face while Spike...Well if Spike looked confused before then he is hopelessly clueless to what is going on right now. "What's the underground?" He asks.

Twilight either didn't hear him or she ignored him because she was panicking at the disguised thief. "Why would you want to go to the underground!? Nopony in their right mind would willingly go to the underground!" Night just chuckles at her and says, "Ms Sparkle please. I know what I'm doing. And i can tell you I am perfectly sane but i have my reasons for going down there. My biggest one is that my employer is down there"

Twilight didn't looked as shocked as she did at this very moment. She tried to speak a few words but they ended coming out as a bunch of slurred, unrecognizable words. Spike looked less confused by this remark and started giggling at Twilight's expense.

It took Twilight about a minute for her mouth to start working again. "What? why do you work there? Don't you know how danger-" Thats as far as she got before Night put a hoof in front of her and cut her off

"It seems," He began. "That your experiences with the underground weren't very pleasent. I can tell you that, yes most of the underground isnt a very safe place to live. However there's some parts of the underground that are worth living and working there. I happen to be lucky enough to be in one of those. No i don't get any credit for finding the rare bugs but i do get a very large amount of bits for my trouble"

It wasn't a lie in itself. Rumor in the underground said that there is a large corporation in the underground that buys rare animals and plants. The only problem is no one knows where this building would be located.

Both of them looked completely shocked now. Both for different reasons. Spike was shocked because he got all the questions he asked in one go. Twilight on the other hoof was a different story. Again

"But why would you do that!? you could be rich and famous by now!" she asked Night. Night sighs and tries his best to explain. "Have you ever found something nopony else has? It's very hard. and if I was to bring a bug that hasn't been found it wouldn't do me too well. I would have to bring in dozens if not hundreds of different species of bugs just to get noticed! and i certainly wouldn't get paid for it!'

Night sighed again and began to apologize. "Look i'm sorry for snapping at you. My job is rather stressful. It could be worse though. I have been on this business for years and only have half a dozen bugs that i found. The pay is great though. 100,000 bits a bug."

Twilight's jaw came very close to hitting the floor. "That is such a low amount for years of work!" She exclaimed. She then realized what she just said and quickly said, "Oh i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude"

Night waved it off by saying, "Its ok Miss Sparkle. In the underground that's a big amount. Especially since all the necessities there are one or two bits." Twilight was about to ask another question but he beat her to it by saying, "The underground. No taxes there."

"So speaking of the Underground you sure you don't know if there is an entrance to the underground nearby?" She shakes her head and Night says, "Well then. I'll be off then. I guess next pony to look for is this 'Pinkie Pie' then. Good day Miss sparkle. I had a wonderful time with our 'conversation'. It was... pleasant enough" And with that he walked over to the marketplace looking for a pink wall of pony.

As soon as Twilight was out of sight Night scowled. "Ugh that was an annoying unicorn. Though she was very useful. though probably not worth allot in the underground. Now that dragon on the other hoof... She's lucky I was there instead of some other Thief from the underground. Hear they go for millions down there," He grumbles to himself.

He searches the marketplace in every nook, cranny, corner, pony, you name it and he probably searched it already. And yet he cant find a single hair of obnoxious pink hair anywhere! This frustrates him even more than Twilight did. He is a master thief and he cant find one pony that probably sticks out like a sore hoof.

He was about to give up and leave the marketplace when his face got smashed into a pony's face. This is the pony night was for. The obnoxious pink pony with a slightly less obnoxious hot pink mane that was poofed up so much it looked like the pony had a bad hair day.

"AHA! Iknewicouldfindyouandyouwere sohardtofindbutifoundyounows oyoucanfinallyhaveyourwelcom eetoponyvilleparty!" She then takes a huge breath and is about to start again but Night puts a hoof in her mouth.

"No. I do not want a party. However I need information from you." He doesn't wait for Pinkie to make a muffled reply. He drags the party pony into a nearby alleyway. "I need to know where the location of the nearest underground entrance. The sooner you tell me the easier it will be for the both of us. Got it?" He waits for her to nod. "Ok I'm going to lower my hoof now. When i do you better not panic or you will be seeing a knife in you" When the pink pony nodded again he lowered his hoof from her mouth.

Once the hoof was gone from her lips the Pinkie got mad. "You big meanie! why would you do that! And to think i was going to throw you a surprise 'welcome to Ponyville' party! You know what; you are not allowed to any of my parties EVER! And no one in their right mind doesn't want to get banned from a pinkie party! so HA! how do you like that!?" The party pony was smirking to herself.

Night the master thief was not paying attention to her. He was busy expertly playing around with one of his knives. When about a minute has passed of Pinkie not talking Night looks surprised and says, "Oh you're done with your temper tantrum already?" He swings the knife around with a audible "whoosh" and brings the knife into its sheathe. Pinkie is staring at the thief in fear.

"Wh-wh-who are you!? you aren't really a bug findy pony are you?" She nearly whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise "Well what a surprise! you aren't as dumb as i thought you were! You're right Pinkie pie. Before i tell you who I am may i ask how you found out?" She answered pretty fast for someone who looked terrified out of her wits. "Oh that's super easy! My pinkie sense told me!" She replied eagerly. Night genuinely raised an eyebrow at her response. "Pinkie sense?" Just as he finished his question she was at it again. "Oh yes! my pinkie sense tells me when something is about to happen! Like for example twitchy tail means that something is going to fall, or a pinchy knee means something scary is about to happen" She then gasps really loudly. "oh no! Pinchy knee! Twitchy tail!"

Night had enough of this party pony. She was ridiculously annoying by anypony's standards! He took his twin knives and threw them into the air. While that was going on the master thief changed back into his changeling self. Green fire spewed from all over his body; though somehow none of it hit the now completely terrified out of her wits pink party pony. When he was done changing he flung out his wings and caught both with them and expertly sheathed one and tossed the other into his hoof. The other free hoof grabbed Pinkie pie and dragged her deeper into the alleyway. He then took the knife and held it up to Pinkie's throat.

"I am **DONE** waiting! My entire patience is** GONE** ! And i have the patience of **TEN** of the wisest ponies of Equestria! You will **TELL** me where the location of the underground is or** SO HELP ME** all of your blood will be drained onto these houses!" He was practically screaming the words at her with a fire in her eyes so bright it makes infernos look like a dying candle.

Pinkie on the other hoof is so scared all she can get out of her mouth is indistinguishable mumbles Suddenly the pony named Twilight screamed, "PINKIE PIE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" after a few seconds she yells "PINKIE PIE!?" again.

It sounded very close.

Night pressed the knife closer to Pinkie's throat, so close that it made Pinkie wince in pain. "Time is running out. tell me before you are just a bloody corpse" "A-a-a-alright" She squeaks out. Tears were starting to form. Her mane went from out of control poof to a unnatural straight hair. "There are many entrances to the underground but the closest entrance is... TWILIGHT!"

Twilight Sparkle had just passed the alleyway the pair were just in. When pinkie screamed Twilight wasted no time backtracking and running into the alleyway. She was halfway in when she saw Night press a knife up close to her friend. "Do not move or charge up your horn or your friend dies!" Night screams at her. Twilight stops dead in her tracks and gives Night a evil eye so evil that most bandits would run away screaming for mommy.

Night wasn't looking however. He was staring at pinkie pie. Slowly he slides the knife deeper into pinkie's skin and moves it about an inch to the right. Just enough to draw blood. "Tell me now before I get mad. Then I have to kill the both of you!"

Pinkie's eyes were wide with fear when she finally answered him. "Th-th-the closest entrance is in where i work: sugar-cube corner. All the way in the back near where the spare tables are located is a secret panel." She starts to cry. "Please don't kill me!" Night's expression softens and he lifts the knife from her throat. "I won't" He says to her.

Suddenly Twilight was shooting spell after spell at Night. He charged up his horn and flew toward the rooftops. Just as he flew past the rooftops and felt the sunshine on him he released his invisibility spell from his horn and flew off to sugarcube corner.

Meanwhile Twilight was over to where Pinkie was made sure she was ok. The worst she received was the cut on her neck. Other than that she is practically paralyzed in fear. After making sure Pinkie was ok Twilight noticed a cyan blur with a rainbow trail following it. so she screamed, "RAINBOWDASH!"

The cyan blur was none other than Rainbowdash. Boasted to be the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. "What do you need Twilight?" She asks Twilight. She then noticed Pinkie pie crying in fear. "Twilight what's going on!? Why is Pinkie crying!?" She attacked Twilight with question after question. Twilight eventually told her that, "A criminal is on the loose. According to Pinkie he is very dangerous and heading to sugarcube corner" Without even waiting for a reply Rainbow goes "Got it!" And zoomed off to sugarcube corner.

What they don't know is the master thief has already entered sugarcube corner and is searching to where Pinkie said the secret entrance is. He was searching when he heard an ear-piercing howl and a large THUD just outside the store entrance. He hears thgaine store owners greet the pony that made the thud and he hears the pony go, "not now! bad pony inside! must stop him!"

Night changes into a large black earth pony with a sunset orange mane. His cape and saddlebags hides his cutie mark. Just as he finished transforming Rainbow barges in. She sees him immediantly. "Alright you come over quietly and i wont have to give you a beating!" She arrogantly threatens him.

The now transformed Thief looks at rainbow...And Laughs at her. Rainbow didn't take that too lightly. "HEY! stop laughing! whats so funny anyway?!" After he finished laughing he finally answered Rainbow's question. "What i find so funny **Miss **is the fact you have no idea what you are up against." She just smirks at him. "Oh yeah? What should i be afraid of from you? You're just an Earth pony!"

The master thief just stares at her. After a minute or so he starts to giggle. After that he starts to laugh. After that he just breaks down in maniacal laughter. Rainbow looked truly nervous.

"Do you really have no idea what you're up against!?" He speaks between laughs. "Really no idea!? Oh wow this is just too good!" He then starts moving toward the rainbow Pegasus "So give me your best shot **Ma'am" **He stops three hoof paces away from her.

Silence ensures the entire bakery. The shop owners are nowhere to be seen. What seems like minutes and Rainbowdash doesn't move at all. She is paralyzed by fear. The two are having a stare off. A stare off to determine what happens to each pony.

Night eventually breaks away from the stare off and continues to search for the mystery entrance Pinkie talked about. Rainbow slowly but surely broke out of her trance. Though her actions are slow and sluggish she is determined to fight off the master thief.

But it was too late for the rainbow maned Pegasus. The master thief had already found the "secret" entrance (It had a sign that said "Secret entrance here!" next to it...) and was about to go down the tunnel but he hesitated.

He looked at rainbow with a pang of sorrow and engulfed himself in a ball of green fire. Rainbow looked away until the fire died down. When she looked back at him she saw something she didn't expect.

Night turned back into his changeling form. But instead of his usual professional smile-less look he always carries on himself, he has a rather glum look. Like his guilt has finally caught up with him. He looks Rainbowdash in the eye and she can see all the guilt and regret that he has.

"I am trying to change," He explains to her. "Ever since i saved that mare and her filly I wanted to change. I want to try and be a, as they say, a...a hero. But as you should know, old habits are hard to break and die hard." He pauses for a moment, obviously thinking about what to say next. "Now if you excuse me i got the underground to visit" And with that he went through the entrance to the underground.

It started off as a really long cave that lasted for minutes on end. Then after that Night had to climb down about 1000 feet down a ladder before he came into a large cave. At the end of the cave are two Large doors. Nigh goes through the two doors and enters a **LARGE** chasm.

Night has made it to the Lost city of the underground.

**A/N hey guys its me again. Sorry that i have not posted anything for a long while. I am kinda lazy when it comes to writing but hey! better late than never right? Anyway reviews are welcome and criticism is accepted. Peace End A/N**


	3. Chapter 3

The city of the Underground is a humongous place. Spanning nearly all of Equestria the Underground is a technological and magically advanced place. By all rights it should have fallen many centuries ago. But the constant use of slaves, magic, brute force, and sheer determination kept the roof intact.

Every 1/4 to 1/2 miles there is a giant column of Stone. Each stone magically enhanced to support 100 times its own weight. Slaves are usually working on these pillars using cement to cover any holes or cracks in the stone every day of every hour. around Each column is either a huge ball of fire, sphere of magical lights, or floodlights the size of giant boulders.

The Underground is divided into 7 different Zones. Each zone is owned by a Group of gangs only known as "The elements of the Underground". The elements are also separated into 7 sections as well. Each section is leg by a gang. Each gang leader is tasked, if the Underground goes to war with topside Equestria, is to take out the Elements of Harmony. Each gang leader is assigned one pony to eliminate, Which will be their Polar opposite.

Everyone in the underground knows their names. They are Physical, (element of magic), Greed (element of generosity), Anger (element of kindness), Traitor aka "backstabber" (element of loyalty), Sadness (element of laughter), Deception (element of Honesty), and The Boss.

No one who Boss really is. No one except his family, the other Underground Elements, and his guards even know what he looks like. He pretty much makes sure everyone in the Underground is safe from outside forces. He has done a damn good job of it too. And yet no one still knows what he Looks like. Anyone that DOES manage to get a look at him usually are never seen from again. In a time of war with Equestria he goes after Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. So naturally everyone knows his territory is the safe haven of the Underground.

Boss owns the largest territory in the underground. His territory is circular with a radius of a few miles. The territory is located almost dead center of the Underground, so the general population can go across to the other side with very little harm to them. His territory is largely The houses of everyone in the underground. They take up about 10 square miles worth of his territory. Since he has the general population he naturally controls the marketplace too. The marketplace surrounds the Castle of the underground, Castle Equestria (**Quick A/N If you can find a better name for the castle, Pm me or leave a review. Thanks!)**.

The other six territories surround Boss's territory. Each territory deals in their own area of expertise. Physical's is "living resources", Greed's is metal working, Anger's is combat, Traitor deals in politics, Sadness works on Art, and Deception deals in anything and everything done in the shadows (murder, theft, etc). Naturally, Night works with Deception. Boss is well, everything the city does.

None of the Underground Elements hate each other. They do, however, have closer ties with some of each other than others. Physical, for example, works with Anger to bring them slaves and warriors to train. In return Anger gives Physical soldiers to protect his territory and some useful things to trade.

As was the rule hundreds if not thousands of years ago, The Underground Elements cannot take each other's territories. If they break this rule, they not only give up their title as the Underground element, they will be Attacked by every pony, griffon, and changeling that works for the Underground elements.

Night glides down from the pillar he was standing on and lands in the central market of the Underground. The central market was filled with ponies, griffons, changelings, and the occasional dragon, talking, buying, selling, and/or lollygagging here.

He walks around until he finds what he was looking for. It was a blacksmith. A close friend of Night owns the place. He walks into the store and he hears his friend say, "Well its about time you got here! come sit down! Tell me whats new!"

**A/N once again i am SO SORRY for the long wait! I was seriously lazy! but hey at least i remembered right? And i know this chapter was really short but it was designed to be a filler for you guys and to know that i haven't forgotten this story. I can Almost certainly guarantee the next chapter will be longer! until next time, See you later guys! peace! End A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

Night looks at his oldest friend, a silver gray pegasus with a ginger red mane. "Ah Fiery Mist! its good to see you again!" exclaims Night as the two friends exchange a quick hug. They have been friends ever since Fiery came into the Underground.

"So tell me! Did you manage to take what you were looking for?" Fiery asks. "Ha ha! That i did buddy!" Night cheerfully As he digs into his pack and takes out the crown. "I'll let THIS speak for me!" Fiery was awed. And as soon as it came Fiery changed his look and now he's suspicious.

"So. . ." he starts. "I guess the rumors are true then." Night is now confused. "What rumors? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fiery just chuckles. "Of course you wouldn't. They just managed to beat you here" He says as he somehow takes out a newspaper.

On the newspaper cover it reads 'Master Thief or Guardian Angel?'. "What can you tell me about this Night?" Fiery asks. "Are you growing soft old buddy?" Night only just chuckles and an awkward silence falls before them.

After a while Night finally says, "Fiery. . . we have been friends almost the exact same time we met. I need to ask you. Is it wrong to do both good and bad things?" The pegasus only raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks. Night replies with, "I mean exactly what I said. I'm assuming you read the paper already so you know i saved that mare and her child WHILE being able to take Celestia's crown. I read that paper too so i know that they see me as their guardian angel that night and i have this feeling because of it. Its almost exactly like the thrill i get for stealing those important priceless artifacts. I want to know now if I can do both without the entire population of Equestria and the Underground not judging me because of it"

Fiery scratches his head in concentration. "Well. . . ." he starts. " I don't see why not. I mean some of us do have a soft side. If you start saving pony's lives while stealing everything that has a priceless value in sight, well then i don't see you losing any fans over it."

"Well i don't care much about the fans. I just want to make sure that I won't be hunted for changing my ways." Night says. "Now old friend help me pick out which artifact i should steal next..."

The two friends stayed together that night. Night took the couch since Fiery only had one bed. He only needed one since he lived alone.

Fiery mist is not only Night's closest friend, but he is his adviser as well. He helps pick out what targets Night should steal if Night can't decide what to steal. Fiery usually doesn't help Night plan out how to steal it. But he does give off helpful advice while working his forge.

Fiery lives in a two story house. Where he and Night sleep and eat is the upstairs. The downstairs is a forge worthy of the royal blacksmiths. A large open fire furnace fueled by magic, coal, magical coal, or whatever Fiery has on him. He is widely known among the Underground as the best damn blacksmith ever.

In the Annual Blacksmith Competition Fiery wins every time. No one has ever been able to beat his steal. Because he is a pegasus and not a unicorn he puts a lot of effort into creating quality blades. Not like unicorns who enchant their poor quality blades into something worthwhile.

It is probably why he wins all the time. That and there are rumors flying around the Underground that Fiery is a descendant of the Pie family. It WOULD explain why Fiery has been sighted all around the underground whizzing by at unbelievable speeds and teleporting without magic or multitasking at least a dozen or two different things in his forge.

The following morning Fiery asks Night if he can help collect some supplies that he needs for his forge. Since the master thief has nothing to do he agrees. And he promised not to steal from anyone. Fiery gave Night a bag of bits and a list of everything he needs and kicked him out of his forge.

Night walks around the Underground marketplace for an hour. He knows the entire Underground like the back of his holey insect hoof. After he gave Fiery the supplies he walked around aimlessly. He saw a couple of ponies fight each other. He saw a dragon tell tales of his time above-ground to a group of fillies. He saw the gangs, the druggies, the shoppers, the whole kazoo.

On his way back he heard a group of people say something that he really hoped he didn't want to hear today. "Hey _Master Thief Night!_ Fancy meeting you here," Said a pony Night DIDN'T want to see this week. He turns around to face four or five Ponies and a griffon. Night looks at the griffon and says, "Hello there Iron Talon. what a shame I have to see you here today"

The griffon now known as Iron Talon only sneers at Night. "Shut up you! We want to talk to you" Iron growls. "about what? you already know i paid off your boss already," Night scoffs. "Shut up! I know you never paid off your debt! You sneaked in and stole those files! But unfortunately that's not what I'm here for" Iron Talon says.

Night could only raise his eyebrows in suspicion. "Oh? And pray tell, what are you here here for?" Iron could only sigh. "I'm here because the research department needs you" "And why didn't the research department come send one to find me?" Night asks, still unconvinced.

"Because apparently I am one of the few that can find and follow you," the griffon sighed. Night was about to say something but he quickly got cut off. "Look i don't know they need you there just go!" "Alright! Alright! sheesh damn dude take a chill pill," said the now frustrated thief. And with that he went to the research department of the underground.

By the time Night made it to the inside of the research department he was annoyed beyond reason. He is usually a patient changeling (he IS a successful thief after all) but the amount of security in there is just plain too much. By the time he made it to the lab boys the master thief is seething with frustration.

"I swear if all the damn tax money goes into that security there will be problems," Night nearly screams at them. "Do't worry Night, we've been working on something you should enjoy," said a blue unicorn. Night could only sigh. things they said he should like or something similar... Usually ends up not being something he enjoys. "Lets get this over with"

Night and a few other unicorn technicians walk over to the other side of the lab to see two large rectangular metal frames with a glowing green thing in them and two metal circle things on the floor. After a few seconds of silence, "What?" He asks. "Am I looking at?"

"Oh Night Night Night if only you knew," The blue unicorn said. "These things here," He starts. "Are our prototype teleportation devices"

"So how do they work?" Night asks.

"Well its very simple actually," Another red unicorn says. "We basically harnessed the power of magic radiation into a solid technically physical but not really physical object (we still cant figure out what that green stuff is by the way) and when a physical object or objects go through the green stuff it should teleport into one of those circular metal plates at a very high speed and hopefully land there safely.

A long awkward pause happens after this explication until Night asks, "So how does this thing work?"

Everyone sighs but he sighs and says, "You walk through the green portaly stuff and you should come out from those circular thingies." "Ooh ok," Night says now understanding.

"And we need you to test it out." The first blue unicorn says. "Well does it work?" Night asks. "Well technically yes but-" He got cut off by a cyan unicorn. "Oh come on! Don't lie to him! we threw rocks through it!"

"Yeah and?" The blue one said. "the rocks came out on the other side didn't they?" "Well yeah but they were hot and they were covered with black stuff." "Oh so I guess this is what it is all about then, you think that the teleporter doesn't work because you're afraid of black stuff. "Yes I am. I'm afraid of black stuff and-" The cyan unicorn got cut off by Night.

"So does it work or not!?" He yells at them. "Yes!" The blue one screams back. "NO!" the cyan one yells back. "Yes!" The red one yells as well. Then he looks at the cyan one and says "We know all you care about is getting laid so your opinion doesn't count." "Yeah well you're too smart even for us! your opinion doesn't count either!" "Shut up the both of you!" The blue unicorn says. "No you shut up!"

Night could only sigh as they bicker at each other. "Why do i do this instead of just paying my taxes?" "Because you like all the things you take, Jackass" The first blue one said. "That is true. Now i'm reconsidering that. I love the treasure i steal but to deal with THIS every time one of you people need a test subject is ridiculous. Especially since you tend to call for me every month." "That is true i see why you would hate it. The month goes by fast for us then." "Gee i wonder why..."

And with that while they [continue to] bicker with each other. Night sighs once more and walks over to the teleporter. He notices the second unicorn not participating in the argument that now includes everyone but him and the unicorn. "I'm going in," he tells the unicorn. "Ok good luck Mr. Night sir," the unicorn says while waving.

"Ok... One...Two..." Night jumps in. After a few seconds and he doesn't appear. After a minute he still doesn't appear. "Yeeeah i don't think the teleporter is working like it should," the unicorn says nopony in particular. There is a break in the argument and the the first blue unicorn asks. "Hey rookie! where's Night?"

Suddenly everyone stops and looks at the rookie for an explanation. "Oh... well... Erm... he went... through the teleporter..." "WHAT!?" The blue unicorns screams. "Rookie you better not be pulling my leg! Where is he!?"

Before anypony else can make a reply one of the metal circular plates glows brightly and a flash happens with Night screaming "THREE!" Everypony in the room is screaming and everypony shot stun spells at Night.

But Night, although unprepared, was ready for them. He expertly dodges the stun spells and screams, "GUYS ITS ME!" perfect timing too since everypony has a different elemental type spell charging and about to be shot at him. With a great big sigh everypony ends their spell and Night can release the breath he never realized he was holding.

"So i'm just gonna go now..." Night says while charging his horn for a teleport spell. "WAIT!" an orange unicorn says. Night stops the spell and holds the charge, "What?" "Why didn't you just teleport here instead of letting us hear you complain about the security here?" "Because you ponies always decide to meet up at completely different places! one month you're here and the next you're at the hospital section! I gave up trying to find you guys after the third month." Before any other unicorn scientists can say anything he releases the spell and teleports back to Fiery's house.

He enters the house and yells "Fiery I'm back!" Night can hear Fiery yell back, "About damn time! you took all day! Come here i need to show you something." Night walks over to him and asks, "What you got for me? What am I stealing now?" Fiery just chuckles. "Well come here and I'll show you"

**A/N And here we go guys! The real Chapter 4! Like i promised it is longer than the previous chapter. Now to excuses! Sorry guys that this hasn't come out sooner. I have been distracted lately. My collarbone isn't fully healed (Won't be until about the end of summer), I was playing SW KOTOR (Star Wars Knights Of The Old Republic) almost all week nonstop (As far as I'm concerned HK-47 is better than R2-D2), and once again I am really REALLY lazy. Now however i want to give you guys some choices. I want you guys to answer a poll for me. The poll is about what story shall I work on next? It is on my profile page I have 3 choices for you. 1. HK-47 comes to Equestria 2. A vampire pony comes and lives in ponyvile or 3. I keep working on master thief or guardian angel. The choice is yours! now I won't check the results of the poll until 2 weeks have past so take your time if you want. Now I'll see you guys in 2 weeks. Peace! End A/N**


End file.
